Target
by saiyukigurls
Summary: a new person enrolls,the X-men team seem to really connect with her especially a certain fuuzzy elf, little do they know she's a bounty hunter that's been assigned to take them out in exchange for her brother's life, can the X-men help get him back?
1. Chapter 1

Gypsy walked down the empty, abandoned sidewalk looking behind every once in a while. Being a bounty hunter, it was best to be paranoid! She shook her head in annoyance and turned around again , pulling out her pistol firing a round; then a shadowy figure fell from where he stood with a thud. Smiling she continued down the street towards a dim street light where an older gentlemen was standing under an umbrella that covered his face from view.

"You know that was one of my bodyguards right?' the man said coolly not once turning to face the young bounty hunter, Gypsy shrugged still smiling to herself, "Sorry, it comes with years of training and preparing myself for the unexpected.'' she replied placing her gun back in it's holster, the man finally turned towards her still not showing his true face "you know, most people don't talk that way anymore, it's quite refreshing to hear it from a very young and beautiful woman" the man said smiling slyly down at her, all she did was look up at him intently, "Are you trying to be cute or are you being prejudice towards women?" she asked cocking a brow, titling her head to the side slightly, not changing her expression, her hazel eyes looking through the man's cold, faded brown ones. The man chuckled dryly and shook his head "it's just a compliment, no need to get worked up over that." he said hoarsely "then is this why you called me here tonight? So you can "compliment" me so to speak?" the man shook his head, then let down his umbrella and rolled it up neatly tightening the strap around it and sealing it with the Velcro.

Gypsy snorted realizing who it was "I thought I smelled a rat, or should I say a lab rat." she said calmly, "Oh so you have heard of me?" he sad with a light laugh. "General Striker, the man who practically mutilated the mutant kind to make a new weapon. When your plan backfired you were arrested for murder." she exclaimed tucking her hands in her pockets nonchalantly, all Striker did was show an evil smile, "hate to burst your bubble, Striker but I'm not interested!" she said and turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. Striker's laughed again, making the 17-yr-old bounty hunter stop turning her head slightly, "What so funny?" she asked clutching her pistol, "You don't know what my request is, and you're already refusing my offer? How very shallow." the man said, his eyes never leaving hers, he knew if he pushed hard enough he could make her change her mind. "If it's tracking down and killing a mutant that escaped you can forget it!" Gypsy shot back at him, her instincts heightening just a notch. 'he's up to something...' she thought to herself, Striker's smile broadened, "I need you to find an old friend of mine, he goes by the name Logan A.K.A Wolverine." he said handing her a picture of the burly man, "what do I have to do when I find him?" she asked the man in front of her.

Then another figure came out of the shadows, Gypsy's eyes narrowed "ah! Saber tooth, you've made it here safely!" Striker exclaimed almost gleefully, clasping his hands together. "this is my partner, once you find him, capture him! you will then contact my partner and he will give you the location, there we will take care of the rest-" the man then lifted his finger as if to say he forgot something, "make sure to kill anyone who gets in you're way..." he said emphasizing the last sentence. "and if I refuse?" the younger bounty hunter asked glancing over at the animalistic mutant next to her, Striker chuckled at this "You're brother, Conner isn't it? He has a very unique ability.... As do you my dear" Gypsy's eyes widened then narrowed, a growl escaping her lips through clenched teeth as she began to transform into her mutant self. Her eyes becoming a bright yellow and her pupil turning into black slits cutting through the iris. Her ears became that of a foxes matching her hair color, with a tail that was now swaying behind her.

Then in the blink of an eye she pounced on Striker slamming him into the opposite wall "if you even lay a finger on my brother, so help me I break every bone your body and watch you die slowly!" she growled at him, 'bingo!' Striker thought she had fallen into his trap, he knew she would have to comply one way or another, even if it was by force! "you forgot I still have my partner!" he said snapping his fingers, Gypsy looked behind her, then smirked holding up one hand just as Saber tooth reached out to grab her, "And you've forgotten what a shadow demon does. He or she is able to shadow their opponents abilities whether human or mutant, this neutralizes the opponents powers rendering the vulnerable to any attack I give!" she yelled as Saber tooth backed away out of shock, Gypsy then dropped Striker and kicked the larger mutant in the side of the head sending him flying into a brick wall, Saber tooth staggered to his feet, but wasn't fast enough! Gypsy stood above him her pistol cocked, pointed directly at him. "I would be smart, and back down if I were you!" she growled, the mutant snarled and stepped away slowly. Gyspy turned her eyes towards Striker who seemed to be pleased. "How very like you Gypsy, but if you really want to protect your brother, you'll follow through with this mission." he whispered in her furry ear. Gypsie paused for a moment then sighed dropping her gun "fine... i'll do it!" Striker smirked and walked away with Saber tooth limping behind him, leaving Gypsy to her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening Gypsy found herself sitting on her laptop at home typing in enrollment forms for Bayville High, doing research on the small part of town, finally she slouched over defeatedly. Her eyes were beginning to droop so she closed the laptop after saving the documents and headed for bed, but not before checking in on her brother opening his bedroom door avoiding the creek that she knew needed to be fixed if she didn't want to suffer another ear ache.

Sure enough the brown haired boy was sleeping soundly with his head phones still in his ears, Gypsy smiled and shook her head at the sight of Conner, before gently taking the headphones off and placing them beside his bed. "hey Conner? You still awake kiddo?" she whispered, Conner squirmed a little bit then sat up in a crumpled position "I am now. . ." he grumble rubbing his half lidded, brown eyes, "what's up?" he asked in a yawn. "I want you to do something for me. . ." Gypsy said, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him at attention, Conner looked at her curiously knowing this was no joke, "Tomorrow when I drop you off at school, if an adult you don't recognize comes your way, use your powers. Ok?" Gypsy instructed, Conner's eyebrows furrowed, "but you said-" Conner's sentence was cut short "I know what I said, but right now both of our lives are at stake here, and I could never live with myself if you got hurt just because I took this stupid job!" Gypsy said tightening her grip on her brother, almost as if she were afraid to let go.

Both sat in silence, when Conner finally wrapped Gypsy in a hug "I'll try. . . " he said almost in a whisper. Gypsy hugged him back then kissed him goodnight, walking out of his room. Before closing the door she turned to have one last look at her brother "I love you kiddo." then walked out of the room, heading off to bed. Conner shifted in his bed finding a comfortable position trying to relax his mind. _'whoever's out there right now, watching over us, please keep my sister safe. She's the only family I have left! Anyway, I guess I'm suppose to say amen, so Amen.' _after finishing his silent prayer, he fell asleep, little did he know his prayer would be answered. _'I promise Conner, and I will protect you as well.' _

Gypsy put on a tanktop and a pair of pajama pants before looking in the mirror. The young boutny hunter shook er head, tracing her fngers over the scars she had recieved in recent missions, never once showing them to her brother each one was like an opening door to her memories that she tried so hard to erase. _*flashback*: 'Look at what you did you worthless piece of trash!!!' a males voice would sream at th top of his lungs, before slapping the poor vixen across the face. 'this is why hate mutants they're nothng but a bunch of worthless freaks!!! Then they become defiant and try to figh back' again the man wailed onto Gypsy's small body until it was over with bruises, Gypsy would never fight back she knew better, she knew her father would go after Conner nd threaten to hurt him. Then one day, her father's anger became worse and threw her into a corner, before kicking her younger brother in the ribs. 'Urgh!!! Why aren't you bleeding yo little brat!? You're another freak like your sister!' he screamed then threw Conner at Gypsy with the intentions of hurting the both of them, but only Gypsy. Anger was building in the vixen's eyes, this thirteen year old mutant got up and pounced on the man they called father 'YOU ARE NO LONGER OUR FATHER!!!! I HATE YOU AND IF SO MUCH AS LOOK AT CONNER I'LL- I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!' then she struck him in the face, hard!_ The flashback ended when Gypsy jumped, it had been a while since she had thught about that day, _'looks like i'm not done trying to forget.' _shethought to herself before shutting her light off and climbing into bed, which would be the couch... '_sigh, i should've just paid extra for the pull out couch not this piece of garbage. Oh well you win some you lose some i guess.' _and with that in mind she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
